One Night Changed Everything
by covertoperative456
Summary: I hated those stupid parties. But when I met a green eyed smirker, nothing was the same. I got lost in his eyes everytime I looked into them. He left me captivated. He left me breathless. He made a difference. When I met him something inside me changed, and it was like I had a sixth sense for him. It was like I needed him. It was one night. Just one night changed everything.
1. Stupid Parties Not So Stupid Anymore

**Best Night Of My Life**

**Chapter One: Stupid Parties Not So Stupid Anymore**

I hated these stupid parties. I hated how Bex and Macey dragged Liz and I to these things. The one thing I was remotely okay with, was my outfit. I was allowed to wear my black tights, a flowy leather black mini skirt and my favorite one-size-too-big white All American Rejects t-shirt that I had cut the sleeves off of a long time before so that it was more of a tank tucked into the skirt. On my feet I had black Florence lace up military boots. My makeup was natural just adding thick black eyeliner and mascara to make my blue eyes pop and red lipstick, my hair curled and falling to my waist.

I hated how when I walked in signing a random song that had popped into my head (Secret Love Song Pt. 2 by Little Mix) someone was staring at me.

But I got off the hook because my friends only said I had to come, not that I had to participate. I mean, why would I want to anyway? The music was terrible, like, does anyone have respect for alternative rock/pop rock bands anymore? And I don't know what these townies think dancing is but that's not it. Plus, the smell of beer and vodka was everywhere. The place reeked.

Take it from someone who goes to the best elite performing arts/business boarding school in the U.S, this is just an excuse to not sit around and watch movies all night, which I really wouldn't mind compared to this.

So that's why as Liz went who knows where to talk to a stranger about who knows what, Macey played beer pong and Bex found the drink table, I sat unseen in a corner, scrolling through my phone. I had been sitting there for about an hour before I felt eyes on me again. Looking up, I saw emerald eyes that held you hostage. Eyes that drowned you in a sea of startling green. Eyes that showed mischief, hope, love and sadness. Eyes that pulled me closer. Eyes that left you feeling breathless. Eyes that made me lose track of time. Eyes that belonged to a tall guy on the other side of the room that had a strong build and broad shoulders.

When I caught him staring he looked away and ran a hand through his curly chocolate brown hair that had a hint of blonde.

He was pretty cute and I was completely lost in those emerald eyes before someone dropped a glass or something, snapping me out of my trance. When I turned towards the ruckus I saw four guys laughing as they smashed more fragiles. Rolling my eyes, I looked back at my phone.

Ten minutes later, I still felt those emeralds staring at me. I rolled my eyes again and stood up, walking over to him. Thankfully, he was standing next to the drink table so as I brushed passed him, I smiled and winked, stepping on my tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Take a picture. It'll last longer.", before moving over get myself a bottle of beer.

He smirked at me and got his own bottle. "Well, what if I don't have anything to take a picture with?" I'm not gonna lie he was a lot hotter up close.

I looked up a him. "Then that's just sad." Walking away, I sat on the couch in front of the burning fireplace, pulling out my phone.

But he followed, sitting down on my right. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing at a party alone?"

"I'm not alone. My friend Liz is over there talking to that guy about computer science, my other friend Macey is dominating everyone in beer pong and my best friend Bex is dancing with some guy." I explained, spotting the girls around the room.

"Funny thing. The girl named Liz is talking to my own personal nerd Jonas, Macey McHenry is over there getting my boy Nick drunk in beer pong and so called Bex is grinding on my best friend Grant." He looked around. "So since my friends are clearly into your friends and we both obviously don't wanna be here, you wanna hang till they allow us to leave?"

I shrugged, putting my phone back in my pocket. "Why the hell not? I have nothing better to do."

"Cool."

"So...you tell me something about you I tell you something about me?"

He nodded. "Sure. The name is Goode. _Zach _Goode."

I rolled my eyes at the smirk that appeared on his perfect face. "I'm Cammie Morgan."

"Wait- Morgan? As in Matthew Morgan?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

Nodding, I made a curious expression. "Yeah. He was my dad. Why?"

Zach looked at me in a whole new light. "General Morgan is a legend at my school. He was the top of his class and a school prodigy, then moving on to a general in the military."

My eyes widened in recognition. "You got to Blackthorne Institute for Young Military Officials in Maine?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. You go to the same school my dad did."

He nodded. "Of course. I was actually the first to meet your dad's level at Blackthorne."

My eyebrows shot up in admiration and surprise. "You're a rising general?!"

His smirk reappeared as he nodded again. "Yep. Top of my class. Wait. I heard that your mom is headmistress of Gallagher Academy of Performing and Business Arts for Talented Young Women on the other side of Roseville. Do you go there?"

I nodded that time. "Yeah. I'm the top of my class. Major in decorative design, dance and music. Mostly focusing on jazz, hip-hop, guitar, piano, signing and real estate for my business course. My friends and I are on summer break. Is Blackthorne on break too?"

"Mm-hmm. I have to pass through this part of Virginia to get back from visiting an old friend and the guys tagged along for the week."

"What old friend? I might know him. Everyone knows everyone around here." I took a sip of my drink.

"Joe Solomon."

I literally turned to the left and spit my drink out. "I'm sorry, repeat that."

"Uh, my old friend is Joe Solomon. You know him?" Zach looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean 'do I know him'? He's my godfather!"

That time Zach spit out his drink. "What?"

"Joe Solomon is my godfather. I mean, I haven't seen him in a while because he's busy but we talk on the phone frequently." I repeated.

"The hell? But- but in the picture you were like, six!"

"Joey showed you a picture of me? Aw. That's so sweet. I'm never gonna let him live this down." I laughed.

"Joe raised me. My mom...by the time I was four she was tired of me so she left me on Blackthorne's doorstep and ever since then Joe took care of me. Part of the reason I'm so good at school is because I grew up there."

I put a hand on his arm. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I don't remember her much anyway. Just red hair and green eyes."

Nodding, I held a sad expression. "My dad died when I was eight. He got called in once and never came home."

He placed a comforting hand on my leg and I relaxed at his touch.

Shaking my head, I snapped out of my trance. "Alright. Let's continue our game."

With that, all sad talk was forgotten and we continued our game to learn more about each other. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Zach. It was easy to laugh and smile around Zach. Easy to let go. I told him all about Nebraska with my grandparents and Gallagher. He even came up with a nickname for me. Gallagher Girl. In return I called him Blackthorne Boy. I'm not going to lie. He was VERY cocky and arrogant. Though we had a lot in common too. Turns out his favorite instrument to play is guitar as well and he loves The All American Rejects almost as much as I do. Plus, his friends basically had the same personality's as mine. His friend Jonas is like Liz's body double- clumsy, smart and the absolute definition of a goody-two-shoes. Then there's Grant, who is Bex but less lethal. And finally Nick, who was rich, good looking, badass and a self proclaimed awesome person, just like Macey.

But then-

"Cam!" I heard Liz's voice.

Turning in that direction, I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"We gotta go. Dumb and dumber are drunk as ever. We both know I can't carry them to the car alone. Plus it's late and we have to get up early in the morning." She tapped her watch.

Pulling out my phone, I saw that it was pretty late. 2:35. I hadn't even noticed. Thanks to Zach and his talent to easily carry on a conversation and his way of listening to every word that came out of my mouth and his gorgeous emerald eyes that I kept getting lost in.

I looked back at Zach. "I'm so sorry. I have to go."

He shook his head and gave me a smirk. "No it's fine, Gallagher Girl. Maybe we'll cross paths again someday."

Smiling, I nodded. "Maybe, Blackthorne Boy. Bye Zach." I waved as I stood up and made my way to the door where Liz was trying to hold up Bex and Macey.

But then a voice stopped me.

"Gallagher Girl!"

I turned when I heard Zach's call, but I didn't expect to feel his lips on mine. They were both soft and rough as his arms wrapped around my waist, mine almost instinctively wrapping around his neck, my fingers threading through his thick, curly hair. I moulded my lips with his as I gave him entrance and his tongue explored every corner of my mouth, sending a wave of shivers down my spine. He pressed his lips harder against mine and I swear I heard him groan as I pulled on his chocolate brown locks slightly. It was fire wherever we touched as he gripped my hips, squeezing a little. I stepped up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck more, pulling us impossibly closer. When I was kissing Zach, I was so lost in the feeling of him I could hardly hear the wolf whistles and shouts of "damn" or "get a room". I only had one thought on my mind. And it was a simple thought. _I wish I could stay in this moment forever_. It was as if electricity and desire was spreading throughout my entire body with his lips pressed against mine. It was a feeling I had never felt with anyone. A feeling that I liked. That I loved. No. At feeling that I _craved_. A feeling that I _wanted_. That I _needed_.

When we finally pulled away after more than a minute, pressing our foreheads together, we were breathless and clinging to each other for dear life.

"My God. You are so fucking amazing. I really wish you didn't have to go." He breathed.

I smiled and bit my lip as I got lost in his emmerald eyes. "I don't want to go either. But...my mom. If she finds out that we came she'll flip so I really have to get home."

"I know. I know. I just had to make sure you don't forget me."

I only just caught his smirk before it disappeared as he continued.

"But...In another life...Would you have stayed?"

"Of course." I gave him an honest answer and for once I saw a smile stretch across his face. "Besides. I'm definitely not forgetting you any time soon."

We both laughed a little at that.

"Don't forget me either. But I really have to go." I looked into his eyes again, getting lost once more.

"Okay." He kissed me again and it was just as long and amazing as the first, if not better.

When we pulled away again, I spoke. "Maybe...if we meet again...things can be different."

"Maybe." He repeated. "You should go."

"Yeah. I should." Kissing him hard and slow once more, I finally let go.

Pulling away from him slowly, I never let my eyes leave his emerald ones as I backed towards the door.

Liz looked at me, a sly smile on her face.

Ignoring it, I held up Bex as she took Macey, but never once did I look away from Zach, and never once did he look at anything but me. Until the door closed between us.


	2. I thought I'd Never See You Again

**Chapter Two: I Thought I'd Never See You Again**

My summer was pretty bummed out. Sure, I did fun stuff with family and friends but everything reminded me of Zach. When I ate my favorite ice cream that he also liked...When I played my guitar...When I talked to Joey...When I went to a party...When I saw a bottle of beer...When I saw a couple kissing...When I saw the color green...He was everywhere.

Sometimes I even thought I was seeing him but then I realized it was only because I wanted to see him. It was ridiculous. One night. One night changed everything. I talked to a guy for a couple hours and it was as if I was head over heels in love. Crazy, right? I mean, all I could think about was if he was missing me too or if he was having fun with his friends, my name not crossing his mind once...All I could think about was that kiss...how soft his hair felt in my hands...how his strong arms felt around me...

All I could think about was him.

But then, on the first day of my junior year at Gallagher, the announcement was made.

* * *

We were in the great hall eating our dinner when my mom walked up to the podium.

"I have an announcement to make everyone." She spoke into the microphone.

We looked to the front and all chatter stopped instantly.

"Tomorrow morning our junior year will be leaving to go to another school. It is a lot similar to our school but different in many ways. You will not know where or what the school is until we get there. We will remain there for the rest of the year. You don't have to wear your uniforms during this exchange, either. So, get ready girls. When you're done with your dinner, head upstairs to pack." With that, she walked back to her seat. (Of course, it was all said in Spanish since we were speaking it during dinner as an exam for our langue course, but, you know...)

"Wonder what that is." Macey said, turning back to the table.

Bex shrugged. "Probably just some boarding school for snotty rich heiresses."

"Most likely." Liz agreed.

I just sat there playing with my food, my face expressionless as I stared off into space. I didn't really care. All I wanted was to see Zach again. I flashed back to when we met, how I walked up to him and said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." It had been one night! Just _one night! _Why was I not over him by then? I mean, it had been nearly three months since the party yet he was still all I wanted.

"...ammie. Cam. Cams!"

I snapped out of it as Bex tried to get my attention. "What? Yes, yes. Sorry, what were you saying?"

She looked at me sincerely. "You need to eat, Cam." Her accent stuck out a little. (She's a Brit.)

I finally put my fork down from where it was twirling through my spaghetti. I couldn't eat it. Not when Zach had said it was his favorite during our game. "I'm not really hungry."

"Cammie, you've been down in the dumps all summer. We're going to another school for an entire semester. Can't you at least eat your dinner?" Macey looked at me, hope in her eyes.

I knew they were worried about me but...I couldn't.

"Guys, I can't. I can't even look at this without thinking about him. Spaghetti is his favorite. His favorite instrument to play is guitar. Joey raised him because his mom didn't want him. His eyes are green. We drank beer when we met. We met at a party. I was wearing my favorite All American Rejects tee that night. He likes them too. We have the same favorite ice cream. Literally _everything _reminds me of him. He's _everywhere_. I can't stop thinking about him. I see him everywhere just because I want to see him." I ran my hands through my hair like I did when I was frustrated. _Zach ran his hands through his hair when I caught him staring the first time. _"Ugh! Even running my hands through my hair reminds me of him!"

"It's called caring about someone, Cammie." Liz placed a hand on my arm.

"I shouldn't care about him this much! We met literally _once_. _One time_." I argued.

"Yeah, well, thinking about someone 24/7 is usually a side effect of very dramatic kissing." Macey, our resident boy expert, informed us.

I glared at her, sarcasm dripping from my next words. "Thanks. I didn't notice."

She just shrugged and took a bite of her garlic bread. "It's true. But seriously, we hate seeing you like this. Can't you at least try to act like your normal sardonic but happy self during this exchange?"

Sighing, I gave in. "I'll try, but I"m not making any promises." A few minutes later, we all retired to our rooms. I just put everything I owned into three suitcases and a duffel bag. New record. Liz had 5 suitcases, three of which were full of experiments and tech. Bex had five as well (one of which was inhabited by weapons, that she kept "for protection") but Macey...In case you didn't figure it out all ready, Macey is the fashionista of our group. Her dad is the Senator and her mom is the head of a global cosmetics company so it basically runs in her blood. So when I say this girl had eight suitcases and two duffel bags, plus a backpack, I mean she literally had eight suitcases, two duffel bags and a backpack.

In the middle of the, night when they were all asleep, I snuck out of bed, pulled my favorite TAAR hoodie over sports bra with my gym shorts and opened the door, slipping outside, grabbing something out of my drawer in the process. See, I hadn't noticed until I got back home, but that night Zach had sipped something in my pocket. It was a bracelet. It wasn't expensive or anything, just a regular bracelet with black beads. I hadn't even realized he'd been wearing it. The only bead that was different on the bracelet was the white Z hanging off the center. He gave me his bracelet. So, since then, every night I wore it and my t-shirt, snuck down to the kitchen and raided the freezer until I found the birthday cake ice cream. All night long, I'd sit on the counter and eat ice cream and cry and blast my TAAR playlist, thinking of Zach.

And that's what I did that night before the exchange.

When I finished the entire tub of ice cream, I disposed of the trash and dried my tears, heading back to the room, every single thing about Zach running through my head the whole time.

* * *

The next morning, at 7 am, Macey was getting us all "ready" for the trip. She dressed Liz in a white pelted skirt with a pink button down tucked in and pink toms, her make-up natural and hair in low pigtails, pearl earrings summing up the look. She looked innocent and sweet, just like the girl she is. Bex wore a flowly red lace top that wasn't too showy with a cropped leather jacket and skinny jeans, combat boots on her feet. Her make-up, as usual, was more of a dark look with the red lipstick and burgundy eye-shadow. Honestly, it looked good on her. It made her deep brown eyes pop. Her hair was in a half up half down. Macey McHenry herself wore a simple spaghetti strap dress that stopped at about mid thigh with black ankle boots, her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She tied a black belt around her waist and did her make-up natural with blue features, but her lipstick was black.

Me, though, she did not go easy on me. I was forced into four button three inch shorts that were ruffled at the ends and a white adida's crop top that had tiny colorful adida's symbols on it, matching black and white adida's on my feet. My hair was curled and left down, my make-up...Well, Macey made my sapphire blue eyes "pop" with thick black eyeliner, mascara and black eye-shadow, my hot pink lipstick completing the look. I had a small adida's backpack where I put money, chocolate, a couple snacks, my charger, my phone, a few extra make-up tools just in case and...Zach's bracelet.

I ran my fingers over the Z for a few seconds, a sad smile forming on my face as I reminisced about the night three months earlier before-

"Cam? You coming?" Liz asked from the door way.

Looking up, I put on a fake smile. "Yeah, just on second." Throwing the bracelet into the bag, I grabbed my things and followed everyone outside.

All of us Gallagher Girls loaded our bags in the bus (can anyone say charter?) and found our seats. I sat with Bex, Macey and Liz sitting in the seats in front of us. I spent most of the ride staring blankly out the window, not really seeing or hearing anything. It didn't matter to me. I didn't care or feel the excitement I would usually feel when going somewhere unknown. All I could think about was that night. He infuriated me. Zach infuriated me. I hated his stupid smirk, I hated his unbelievably soft hair (there is no way he doesn't use conditioner), I hated his beautiful green eyes, I hated his strong arms, I hated his soft lips, I hated his hot arrogant demeanor, I hated _him _for making me think about him. All I could think about was him. I didn't even know why. It had only been three hours, if that! Yet he was on my mind 24/7.

If I saw him again I made a vow to flip him. Yeah, I was going to flip him.

And I was going to kiss him.

Then I'd flip him.

Yeah, Cammie. You'll kiss him then you'll flip him. That's how it's going to work. I wonder if he'll be so confident with his status as rising general when I'm done with him. I doubt it.

Either way, even if I was going to break his arm when I did, all I wanted was to see him again.

* * *

Five bathroom breaks, 10 chocolate bars, 30 made up rumors from Tina, 3 replays of my 10000 song playlist and 14 hours (yeah, you read right. 14 hours) later, we pulled into large black gates. I was too endorsed in my phone and thoughts of Zach to even look at the words above the gate.

We unloaded our bags and stood waiting for someone to come to us. My mom was talking but I wasn't listening. I was taking in the huge building in front of me, the life less grey of it, the spotless grounds around it...It looked familiar. I just couldn't place it.

Then I heard footsteps banging against the ground in perfect union. All the Gallagher Girls turned to see teenage boys in black camoflauge military uniforms moving towards us. Waita second. Military uniforms...

One in the front wearing a green uniform suddenly yelled, "HALT!", and all movement froze.

As I looked closer at him, I noticed something. No. It couldn't be. Could it? No, that would just be a crazy coincidence. It couldn't be. That stuff only happens in movies. But...

"Zach?" I asked, ripping off my sunglasses.

The boy in the green uniform looked at me, recognition flashing in his green eyes. "Gallagher Girl?"

A smile broke out on my face at the sound of the nickname, the first in months, and I dropped my bags along with my sunglasses and ran forward, launching myself into his arms and pressing my lips to his.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers threaded through his hair. He licked my lip for entrance and I gave it to him, allowing him to explore every corner of my mouth. I got on my tip toes and he gripped my hips, pulling us impossibly closer as he pressed his lips harder to mine, causing me to moan into his mouth. It was better than our first kiss, because our desire and need for each other was poured into it. I would never forget that moment, the moment where everything was forgotten- my gloomy summer, my reminiscing, my crankiness. None of it mattered. Because I had him back. He was there and so was I. And it was all I wanted.

When we could no longer hold our breath, which was like 3 minutes later, we pulled away, pressing our foreheads together.

Zach breathed heavily, staring into my blue eyes with his green ones. "I thought I'd never see you again."

I smiled. "Niether did I." But then I remembered something. "Actually, that reminds me."

Before he could say anything I grabbed his arm, flipped him over my shoulder and held his arm in a place where at the slightest movement it would be broken, my knee digging into his back.

"What the hell, Cam?" He grunted as the boys laughed behind us and the girls smirked, shouting encouragement.

"That's for leaving me to think about you all summer." I stood and roundhouse kicked him to the ground. "That's for not telling me when you put the bracelet in my pocket." I punched him in the gut when he stood. "That's for kissing me just to leave me alone and miserable for three months." I kicked him in the shin from behind, knocking him to the stone ground again. "That's for making me make my friends and family worried because I wasn't acting like my usual happy self." I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up, looking him in the eyes with an evil glint before I brought my knee up to his chest, knocking him down _again_. "And that, my dear Blackthorne Boy, is for being so fucking amazing that I was dying without you after one. Freaking. Night."

With that, I took his hand and helped him up, kissing him quickly once more, smiling sweetly when I pulled away. "Still missed you though!"

Our audience laughed again, causing us to turn to them. Zach had a couple bruises beginning to form and was having trouble standing so I put my arm around his waist to hold him up. He narrowed his eyes at me and I just smiled innocently back at him.


	3. Since When Do YOU Go To Blackthorne

**Chapter Three: Since When Do YOU Go To Blackthorne**

I dabbed at a cut that I created, my eyes begging him to talk to me.

We were in the infirmary. The nurse was on break so I had to take care of Zach, but he'd been ignoring me since we got in the building.

"Zach? Zach, please." I begged as I put the bandage on the last cut on his side, involuntarily noticing his 8-pack.

He turned his head away, his green eyes unreadable.

"Blackthorne Boy? Zach? Zachary? Zachy? Zachy Poo? Blackthorne Boy? Please talk to me Zach. Please." My eyes watered.

I really was sorry. My anger had just got the best of me. I really had missed him. He was all I thought about for God's sake! All I had wanted for three months was to see him again, and now that I had, it was great. But what was it worth if he was ignoring me?

He finally turned to me and, noticing my upcoming tears, he softened.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was backed onto the hospital bed he'd been sitting on, my arms pinned above my head, his lean figure on top of mine.

Zach stared deeply into my eyes, his warm minty breath tickling my lips as he pleaded to me. "Don't cry, Gallagher Girl. I'll talk to you again, just...Don't cry. Please?"

I fought off my tears and smiled a bit, nodding.

"And don't call me Zachy or Zachy Poo. Just don't."

I giggled a little and for the first time that day I saw a smirk stretch across his face.

"Now, when you were done pummeling me, you said something along the lines of, 'I missed you so much, you're so amazing, kiss me again'." He joked, his smirk widening.

Laughing, I shook my head at him. "Where'd you get that from? It was more like, 'I missed you but I hate you for leaving me sad and alone for three months'."

"Oh, really? You were sad and alone without me, huh?" He leaned closer, brushing his lips against mine.

But I wasn't going to lose this one. "Is that what I said? Sorry, I meant I was having fun at the lake with my friends and the fair with my family."

"That's too bad. Because I missed you." He murmured, kissing my neck.

"You did?" I asked, honestly surprised, trying to ignore the sensation I felt at his kisses.

"Of course. I was dying without hearing the sound of your voice."

My heart melted.

"Zach?"

"Hmm?" He responded, kissing my collar bone once more before looking into my eyes.

"Kiss me. Like, now." I begged.

Zach smirked, bringing his lips to mine as his hands released my arms and came to rest on my hips. My fingers threaded through his hair and his tongue traced a line on my lip, asking for entry which I gladly gave. He moaned as I pressed my lips harder to his, pulling on his hair and tangling my legs with his.

But then-

"Whoa! PG here kids!"

Zach and I broke away from each other immediately, turning towards the door.

Standing there was the guy I remembered to be Grant from when Zach had pointed him out at the party.

"Hey..." Zach said awkwardly while I just blushed and looked down.

"So, I'm guessing this is the girl you won't shut up about?" Grant asked, grinning at Zach.

My head snapped up at that and I looked at him. "Are you for real?" He didn't answer but instead rubbed the back of his neck nervously like all guys do.

"Yep. You must me Cammie. I'm Grant, the best friend and roommate." Grant held his hand out to me and I shook it, smiling at him.

"Anyway," Zach drew put the word. "Why are you here again, Grant?"

"Oh. Right. Dinner is in an hour. Just warning you because Soloman will kill you if you're late." He answered.

I perked up again. "Joe's here? I almost forgot he was teaching at Blackthorne."

Grant stared at me, eyes wide. "Who are you and why the hell did you just call Mr. Soloman 'Joe'? _Do you have a death wish?_"

Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself up off of the bed to stand. "I'm his goddaughter, idiot."

"Oh." He stated simply.

"Anyway, I'm going to change before dinner because I really hate this outfit." I tugged at my crop top.

"Really? I like it actually..." Zach murmured in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

"And that's my cue to leave. Bye, see you at dinner." With that, Grant left.

Zach and I made out for a couple more minutes before I pushed myself away from him, saying I'd see him later, ignoring his protests.

Getting to the room my friends and I were assigned, I found Macey, Bex and Liz already unpacked and preparing for dinner.

I walked in, a dreamy smile on my face as I plopped down on my bed, giggling a little.

They stared at me until Bex spoke.

"I can't tell what's scarier. Depressed Cammie or Love Struck Cammie." She said, eyeing me warily as she opened a lipstick.

Deciding not to acknowledge the statement, I opened my suitcase and picked out an outfit.

I wore light ripped jeans with a fitted red tank that I tucked in and a black long sleeved fishnet top over it. I styled my hair in waves and tucked the front two pieces behind my ears. For make-up I just did concealer, eyeliner and lipstick, not caring much.

I put on some earrings and Zach's bracelt with my military boots before walking down to dinner with the girls at my side.

We were soon joined by the rest of the Gallagher Girls. We all held hands as we opened the doors to the Great Hall, our sisterhood forever standing. Every head in the room turned and we smiled at the gaping boys. I don't know why they were surprised. They'd already seen us. The juniors had anyway.

Looking around, I spotted just the person I wanted to see. I dropped Bex and Liz's hands and ran towards the teachers table.

Slipping into the shadows, when he least expected it, I jumped onto his back and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Why, I think I've seen this guy before. Maybe once or twice. I think he took me to the fair once."

Everyone in the large room was watching me as if I was crazy. Except my mom and the Gallagher Girls of course.

Joe jumped and nearly screamed, causing me to laugh. "Jesus, Chameleon. Can you _not _give me a heart attack?"

I shook my head. "Nope. And its been three years. Do I not get a hug?" I made a pouty face.

"You are literally on my back right now." He argued, looking up at me.

"Right." I got down and he hugged me.

After a little catch up with Joe, I looked around until I saw Zach.

He smirked and waved me over. "Gallagher Girl!"

Smiling, I ran over and sat next to him but as soon as I did he pulled me onto his lap. I rolled my eyes but didn't protest.

"Here you two are. Looking all loved up and cute. Cuddling at a dinner table. You're so sweet it's disgusting. I want sweet and disgusting." Macey whined from in front of us where she was sitting next to...Nick?

Nick leaned near her and put his arm on the table, a slow grin stretching across his face. "Why don't I show you a good time then? Tonight. 11th year lounge."

She glanced at him and smiled, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. "I'm busy, but maybe some other time, yeah?" With that, she turned to talk to Liz.

I could see Bex flirting with Grant out the corner of my eye, Macey was still playing hard to get with Nick and Liz and who Zach told me was Jonas were talking about...biology?

I really have no idea.

Zach and I were talking about anything and everything as I ate some things off of his plate, his arm around my waist, me still on his lap.

At one point, I leaned over to grab a piece of his roll, but his voice stopped me.

"Is that my bracelet?"

I lifted my wrist and ran my finger over the Z. "Yeah. I forgot I had it on."

He looked at me, a smile, not a smirk, tugging on his lips. "You actually wore it?"

I nodded, smiling as well. "Of course I wore it. But I guess I should give it back to you now." I slid it off and held it out to him.

Zach shook his head, wrapping it back around my wrist. "No. Keep it. It looks better on you anyway."

A blush crept up my cheeks, and I looked at him through my curtain of hair. "Are you sure?"

He tucked my long hair behind my ear, away from my eyes, and fully smiled. "Yes, Cam."

And with that, he pressed his lips to mine.

I moulded my lips with his, allowing him entrance as my arms snaked around his neck. One of his hands tangled into my hair as tugged on his curls.

"Hey." Someone kicked us under the table and we pulled away from each other, turning to Bex.

"Uh, _ow_." We said at the same time.

Zach rubbed my leg where she'd kicked me. _Aw, he's so sweet...NOT THE TIME CAMMIE!_

We raised our eyebrows at my friend.

Bex just shook her head at us, smiling. "No one wants to see your PDA. Especially not when we're eating."

"She's right. Besides, didn't you two get enough of each other in the infirmry?" Grant remarked, causing Macey, Bex, Liz, Nick and Jonas to look at us.

"What?" We asked, again in union.

That was becoming a habit.

Macey shook her head. "It's crazy, Cam, how you went from being depressed to completely euphoric."

I shrugged, leaning on Zach more. His arms tightened around my waist and I smiled at him.

But before things could go too far, my mom walked up to the podium with Dr. Steve, Blackthorne's headmaster.

"Excuse us, students. We'd hate to interrupt your..." Mom paused and glanced at me and Zach, sending me a knowing look that brought on a blush. (I still didn't get off of Zach though.) "_Meal_." She infasized. "But Dr. Steve and I have decided that it would be great for one of the Gallagher attendees to put on a little...show, you can say. So, would the top of our junior class, my daughter, Cammie Morgan, please come up to the stage."

Zach smirked before releasing me. "I finally get to hear you sing, I'm gonna enjoy this."

I smiled and pushed his head down with my hand as I stood. "Oh, shut up."

Walking up to the stage, Mom met me at the speakers.

"So," She started. "I see you're getting quite cozy with the Goode boy. Wanna tell me how that happened?"

"Mom!" I hissed as I scrolled through my playlist to pick a song.

"I just wanna know how my innocent little Cameron got a boyfriend." She defended, hooking up the plug to the microphone.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

Mom looked at me pointedly.

"At least not officially anyway." I blurted.

"I knew it." She snapped her fingers.

I basically fessed up after that. "And we met over the summer."

"Good to know."

That's when I looked over at her, and she tapped a small microphone that was attached to her ear.

Everyone just heard that.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She just laughed, wished me luck and walked off the stage.

Fighting off the blush that crept up my cheeks, I picked a song and walked over to the microphone.

Clearing my throat, the music started of Lightning by Little Mix to play and I sang.

_I'd cross a desert and an ocean_  
_To get away from the pain of your storm_  
_I chased the sun light, been running from your shadow_  
_So that I could heal and I didn't feel_

_That zig-zag shooting through my heart_  
_That zig-zag hit me like a dart_  
_Electricity, electricity_  
_Oh, this love's tearing me apart_  
_I been running like the light from the dark_  
_Electricity keeps on hitting me_

_Oh, lightning strikes twice_  
_And it burns like ice_  
_I wish I didn't love you again_  
_Lightning strikes twice_  
_And it burns so nice_  
_I wish I didn't love you,_  
_But I do_  
_But I do_

_Those eyes, one look and I'm enchanted_  
_Your voice a serenade, and it sings to my heart_  
_One kiss, turned the skies to gray_  
_I'll never get away, no shelter from the rain, oh_

_That zig-zag shooting through my heart_  
_That zig-zag hit me like a dart_  
_Electricity, electricity_  
_Oh, this love's tearing me apart_  
_I been running like the light from the dark_  
_Electricity keeps on hitting me yeah_

_Oh, lightning strikes twice_  
_And it burns like ice_  
_I wish I didn't love you again_  
_Oh, lightning strikes twice_  
_And it burns so nice_  
_I wish I didn't love you,_  
_But I do_  
_But I do_

_O Fortuna_  
_Velut luna_  
_Statu variabilis_  
_Semper crescis_  
_Aut decrescis_  
_Vita detestabilis_

_Every time that I hear your name, oh_  
_Baby, you're the pleasure, the pain_

_Oh, lightning strikes twice_  
_And it burns like ice_  
_I wish I didn't love you again,_  
_But I do_  
_But I do_

_O Fortuna_  
_Velut luna_  
_Statu variabilis_  
_Semper crescis_  
_Aut decrescis_  
_Vita detestabilis_  
_But I do_

The vocals in that song are super hard, and I had only recently learned how to perfect them, so when I sang the last note, everyone erupted into cheers and cat calls and whistles.

Smiling, I walked back to the table with Zach and I's friends.

Zach wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me, but not nearly as or long intense as the others. "That was amazing, Gallagher Girl."

I smiled as we sat down and he pulled me onto his lap. "Thanks."

"No, really. You're awesome."

I just blushed and tried not to show my embarrassment.

He gives me way too much credit.

But I actually think he's kind of sweet.

Looking up, I peeked at him through my curtain of hair as he laughed at another one of Nick's attempts to get Macey.

_Yeah, definitely sweet._

* * *

We were all walking back to our rooms after dinner.

The others were ahead of Zach and I by at least 10 feet.

He had said something stupid, and, whilst trying not to laugh, I sped up my walking pace and left him behind.

But before I knew it, he was running up behind me and picking me up bridal style, spinning me around.

I laughed uncontrollably as he did, my arms around his neck.

"Cammie."

The voice stopped us, and we turned.

The others were far ahead now, but the person in front of us was far more shocking.

"Josh?!" I exclaimed, smiling.

Zach put me down and I wrapped Josh in a hug.

"Since when do _you _go to Blackthrone?" I asked him, hands on my hips.

"Since I left Roseville." He smiled at me.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise then."

"You know him, Gallagher Girl?" Zach came up next to me.

"What? Of course! Josh was one of my townie friends back in Roseville but he moved a couple years ago." I told him, leaning into him as his arm came to rest around my shoulders.

"Cool. Josh is one of my close buddies here in Maine." He smirked and ruffled Josh's hair.

Josh laughed and tried to fix his mop of brown hair.

"Hey, we were gonna hang out with everyone else back at our room. Wanna come?" Zacha asked him.

He shook his head. "No, no. It's fine. Still got some stuff to do before school starts in the next couple days but thanks."

"Maybe next time, yeah?" I asked, blowing my hair from my face.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, see you around?" Zach asked.

"See you." He held up a peace sign as we walked away.

Zach lifted me up and spun me around again, the sound of my laughs filling the corridor.


	4. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
